


Schlittschuhlaufen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2014/2015 [2]
Category: Tatort
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Schlittschuhlaufen<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Schokolade<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Länge: 1.285 Wörter<br/>A/N und Warnung:  Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten<br/>Vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p><p>1.Türchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schlittschuhlaufen

Es war die letzten Tage kalt geworden. Thiel stand an diesem Samstagmittag am Fenster seiner Wohnung und schaute gedankenverloren hinaus. Sein Fahrrad hatte er bereits gestern in seinen Kellerraum gebracht, da er nicht noch einen Sturz wie vorgestern riskieren wollte. In dem Raum befanden sich noch ein paar Kisten mit alten Sachen, die er eigentlich schon längst mal aussortieren wollte. Arbeitsbedingt hatte er es immer wieder verschieben müssen, was wenn er ehrlich war, gar nicht so ungelegen kam. Ob die Alster in Hamburg wohl schon zugefroren war? Früher war er mit Lukas im Winter oft dort Schlittschuhlaufen gegangen. Thiel seufzte und schob die Gedanken beiseite. Heute Morgen hatte er mit Erschrecken festgestellt, dass es in seinem Kühlschrank gähnend leer war, weshalb sich sein Frühstück auf eine Tasse Kaffee beschränkt hatte. In der Hoffnung dass Boerne vielleicht heute auch noch Besorgungen machen musste, klingelte er an seiner Tür. Doch leider war Boerne bereits unterwegs. „Mist“, fluchte er und ging zurück in seine Wohnung.  
Jetzt blieb nur noch sein Vater. Bei seinem Glück war der bestimmt wieder auf einer längeren Tour. Doch zu seiner Überraschung war sein Vater nur einen Katzensprung von ihm entfernt. Als Thiel ins Taxi einstieg, begrüßte ihn sein Vater fröhlich: „Na Frankie alles klar?“  
„Geht schon“, brummte Thiel zurück.  
„Eine Freundin aus Indien hat mich eingeladen sie ein paar Wochen zu besuchen. Ich fliege wahrscheinlich eine Woche vor Weihnachten los und komme erst im neuen Jahr zurück“, erzählte Herbert unaufgefordert.  
Thiel verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts dazu.  
„Im Übrigen würde sie sich freuen, wenn du mitkommen würdest. Dann könntet ihr euch in Ruhe kennenlernen“,  
„Nee, Vaddern. Lass mal gut sein“, entgegnete Thiel abwinkend.  
„Dachte ja nur, damit du Weihnachten nicht so alleine bist. Du hast ja außer deiner Arbeit keine Freunde in Münster“, gab Herbert zu bedenken.  
„Nu mach aber mal einen Punkt. Dass geht dich gar nichts an!" Er war lauter geworden, als er das eigentlich gewollt hatte. Halt bitte an, ich will aussteigen.“ Herbert schien zu merken, dass er ernsthaft sauer war, denn er lenkte das Taxi tatsächlich ohne weitere Diskussion zu einer Bushaltestelle und hielt an. Thiel stieg aus, zwängte ein knappes „Tschüss“ zwischen den Zähnen hervor und knallte die Wagentür zu. Er war die ewige Diskussion mit seinem Vater wirklich leid. Sein Leben war völlig in Ordnung, so wie es war! Eine Weile ging er weiter ohne darauf zu achten wo er hinging. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Aasee. Wie im letzten Jahr war wieder eine künstliche Eisfläche in der Nähe des Ufers aufgebaut worden. Er schaute den Kindern zu, die dort Schlittschuh liefen. Automatisch wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Lukas. Nach dem Schlittschuhlaufen waren sie normalerweise noch in ein Café gegangen, wo Lukas eine heiße Schokolade mit viel Sahne getrunken hatte. Diese Ausflüge waren immer was ganz besonders gewesen, doch leider nicht so oft wie er sich das gewünscht hätte. Thiel seufzte. Er überlegte sich auf die Terrasse eines Restaurants zu setzen und sich einen Grog zu genehmigen. Zu dieser Jahreszeit lagen auf den Stühlen Decken bereit, in die man sich hüllen konnte. Aber dann entschied er sich doch dafür, näher an die Eisfläche zu gehen. Er stützte sich auf die Bande, die um die Eisfläche gezogen war. Als Thiel genauer hinschaute, entdeckte er eine ihm bekannte Person - Nadeshda. Er überlegte ihr zuzuwinken, aber er wollte sie nicht stören. Gerade als er sich umdrehen und gehen wollte, ertönte eine bekannte Stimme in seinem Rücken.  
„Hallo Chef, wollen Sie auch Schlittschuhfahren?“, begrüßte ihn Nadeshda und kam zur Bande gefahren.  
„Hallo Nadeshda, heute nicht. Ich müsste erst meine alten Schlittschuhe wieder suchen“, entgegnete Thiel.  
Nadeshda schaute ihn etwas überrascht an. Thiel grinste.  
„Das würde ich ja zu gerne sehen“, meinte Nadeshda strahlend.  
„Vielleicht klappt das ja mal“, wich Thiel aus.  
„Frau Haller und ich treffen uns morgen Nachmittag um drei Uhr hier. Sie sind auch herzlich eingeladen “, schlug sie vor.  
„Danke für die Einladung, ich überlege es mir“.  
Nadeshda schien nicht überzeugt, dass Thiel ihre Einladung annehmen würde, aber sie bedrängte ihn nicht weiter. „Ich muss noch üben, damit ich mich morgen vor Frau Haller nicht blamiere“, verabschiedete sie sich lachend und löste sich wieder von der Bande, um noch ein paar Runden zu drehen.  
Thiel fiel ein, dass er ja noch einkaufen musste. Im Supermarkt lachten ihn die weihnachtlichen Süßigkeiten so an, dass er außer den benötigten Lebensmitteln noch Spekulatius, Lebkuchen, Dominosteine und einen Schokoladenweihnachtsmann kaufte. Um weiteren Streit zu verhindern, rief er in der Zentrale an und bestellte einen Kollegen seines Vaters um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Dort machte er sich erst einmal eine Tasse Tee und aß ein paar Lebkuchen. Nadeshdas Idee, mal wieder Schlittschuh zu laufen, war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht. Eigentlich müssten die Schlittschuhe in einer der Kisten im Keller sein. Aus Neugier ob er richtig lag, schnappte sich Thiel Kellerschlüssel und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Zum Glück fand er sie bereits im ersten Karton. Er setzte sich auf einen alten Stuhl, der auch im Kellerraum stand und probierte sie an. Die Schlittschuhe passten immer noch wie angegossen, und mit einem Mal war die Erinnerung zurück, wie er mit Lukas fröhlich Kreise auf dem Eis zog. Eigentlich hatte er beim Schlittschuhlaufen immer verdammt viel Spaß gehabt. Und Schlittschuhlaufen verlernte man doch wohl nicht? Kurzentschlossen wechselte er wieder zurück in seine Schuhe und klemmte sich die Schlittschuhe unter den Arm. Er würde es einfach mal wieder versuchen.

******

Am nächsten Nachmittag machte sich Thiel bereits um halb drei auf den Weg zum Aasee. Die ersten Schritte machte er ganz langsam mit einer Hand an der Bande entlang. Es war doch ziemlich lange her, seit er das letzte Mal auf dieser schmalen Kufe gestanden hatte. Frau Haller und Nadeshda boten ihm zwar an ihn zu stützen, aber das lehnte er dankend ab, da er nicht wollte, dass sie wegen ihm stürzten oder er gar auf sie fiel. Langsam löste er sich von der Bande und schaffte es eine Runde zu drehen ohne hinzufallen. Je länger er fuhr, umso sicherer fühlte er sich. Und ja, das Schlittschuhlaufen machte noch genauso viel Spaß wie früher. Nach einiger Zeit brauchte er aber doch eine kleine Pause. Um den anderen Schlittschuhläufern nicht im Weg zu sein, fuhr er zurück zur Bande und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Frau Haller und Nadeshda drehten weiter fröhlich ihre Runden.  
„Sie müssen aber noch viel üben, mein lieber Thiel“, belehrte ihn eine bekannte Stimme.  
Thiel dreht sich um.  
„Dann machen Sie es doch besser, Boerne.“  
„Ich bin lediglich in meiner Eigenschaft als Arzt hier, um eventuelle Blessuren zu behandeln“, winkte Boerne ab. Thiel fragt sich, woher Boerne von ihrem Besuch hier wusste.  
In diesem Moment kamen Frau Haller und Nadeshda zur Bande.  
„Na Herr Professor, hat Sie die Neugier hergetrieben?“, fragte Frau Haller grinsend.  
„Aber Alberich, ich muss doch schauen, dass meine Mitarbeiterin auch weiterhin zu meiner Verfügung steht und nicht wegen eines Sportunfalls krankfeiert“, erklärte Boerne.  
Also hatte anscheinend Frau Haller Boerne gegenüber erwähnt, dass sie heute hier zu finden sein würden. Thiel verdrehte die Augen, typisch Boerne.  
„Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich die Herrschaften zu einer heißen Schokolade einlade“, wechselte Boerne das Thema.  
„Oh ja gerne, Herr Professor“, antworteten Nadeshda und Frau Haller wie aus einem Mund.  
„Sie mein lieber Thiel können sich selbstverständlich auch einen Grog bestellen“, legte Boerne nach.  
Thiel nickte.  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie zusammen eingehüllt in Decken auf der Terrasse eines Restaurants. Die beiden Frauen tranken eine heiße Schokolade und Boerne hatte sich ebenfalls für einen Grog entschieden.  
„Hat heute richtig Spaß gemacht“, meinte Nadeshda fröhlich.  
„Stimmt. Könnte man eigentlich mal wiederholen und dann mit einem Weihnachtsmarktbesuch verbinden“, ergänzte Frau Haller.  
Thiel nickte und sein Blick wanderte zurück zur Eisfläche.


End file.
